Le pouvoir du sang
by IlenaTokina
Summary: Caroline se retrouve avec d'étranges pouvoirs à la suite d'une lecture sur une planche Oui-ja, d'où viennent ces pouvoirs, sont-ils bons ou mauvais, pleins de questions se posent alors qu'une nouvelle menace plane sur Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** **_The Vampire Diaries, The Originals_**

**Sous-titre :** **Le pouvoir du sang**

**Personnages :** Caroline Forbes et Klaus Mickealson

**Résumé :** Caroline se retrouve avec d'étranges pouvoirs à la suite d'une lecture sur une planche Oui-ja, d'où viennent ces pouvoirs, sont-ils bons ou mauvais, pleins de questions se posent alors qu'une nouvelle menace plane sur Mystic Falls.

**Commentaire : **Ceci est ma 1ere histoire donc soyez clément avec moiJ. Je ne vais pas prendre en compte l'âge des personnages car petite tête que je suis, je ne m'en rappel pas, excusez moi aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes éventuelles. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture J .

**Histoire : **

**Chapitre 1 : l'éveil **

3 mois…3 mois que les originaux étaient partis et pas un seul coup de fil de Klaus, Caroline commençait vraiment à désespérer, depuis que Klaus avait rendu sa liberté à Tyler, caroline s'était attendue à vivre le bonheur parfait avec lui mais quand celle-ci l'avait appelé pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle, Tyler n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

Caroline était avec sa mère dans une petite ville du nom st-James, ville ou avait élu domicile la grand-mère de caroline, celle-ci était décédée et elle avait légué à caroline 2 ou 3 petites choses, elles arrivèrent enfin a la maison de la défunte.

- **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi mamie m'a légué des choses…c'est vrai, pour elle, je n'existais même pas, **dit caroline en faisant la moue.

- **N'oublie pas que nous sommes une famille fondatrice et le simple fait que tu sois devenue un vampire a causé un « léger » choc a ta grand-mère, **répondit liz avec un sourire

Mais le sourire du shérif se perdit vite remplacer par un air soucieux. Elles rentrèrent dans la maison et furent aussitôt rejointes par le notaire qui les attendait depuis quelque temps.

- **Bonjour, je vous attendais…vous pouvez vous assoir**, dit-il gentiment.

Caroline et Liz prirent place et attendirent le cœur gros, le notaire se racla la gorge.

- **Donc, votre grand-mère vous laisse plusieurs petites choses, dont quelques cierges**

A ces mots, caroline leva un sourcil d'incompréhension

- **Une planche de vieux bois en chêne blanc et un apparemment, un recueil d'histoire **

Liz prit un air soucieux et Caroline put le voir.

Une fois ceci terminé, elles reprirent la route et arrivèrent vite chez elles, caroline monta directement dans sa chambre pour regarder cette fameuse planche de chêne blanc, ce n'est pas une coïncidence se dit-elle, sa grand-mère savait-elle que les originaux ne pouvaient être tué avec le chêne blanc, ses pensées furent interrompu par l'inscription marqué sur la bas gauche de la planche, intriguée, elle le lut

- **De l'amour eternel à un précipice sans fond, elle trouvera celui qui fera battre son cœur mort, à l'aube de cette vie, par cette nuit de pleine lune, je t'invoque par les liens du sang, **dit-elle à haute voix

**Plus que bizarre cette inscription** pensa t'elle

Liz arriva sur cette entrefaite et dit à Caroline d'une voix grave

- **Nous devons parler**

- **Que ce passe t-il maman ? **dit-elle d'un ton soucieux

Liz se posa sur le lit et prit les mains de sa fille dans les siennes, caroline entendis le son du cœur de sa mère battre la chamade

- **Maman, que se passe t-il ?** répliqua t'elle

- **On a voulu te protéger ta grand-mère, ton père et moi…Tu sais, il y a plus dangereux que les vampires, loup-garou ou sorcière, une fois transformé en vampire, on pensait que tu serais protégé**

- **Ne quoi parles-tu maman, quelles créatures sont plus dangereuse que les vampires et autres ?**

- **La planche que tu as reçue est une planche Oui-ja, une planche magique qui apparait au moment où tu atteins l'âge pré-requis pour la transmission de pouvoir.**

Caroline ne comprit rien a se qui se passait, elle regarda sa mère en étant déroutée

- **Sais-tu comment les originaux ont été crées ?** demanda sa mère

- **Oui bien sur ?**

- **Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé comment la sorcière a-t-elle pu créer un tel sort ?**

- **Et bien, d'après ce que je sais, Esther était une des sorcières originelles.**

- **Pas du tout, à la base de tout pouvoir se trouve Dieu, et c'est quand le diable a décidé d'envoyer des créatures maléfiques sur terre que Dieu créa les sorcières, des êtres dotées de pouvoir qui puisse anéantir ceux qui sont envoyé par le diable**

- **Donc, tu es entrain de me dire que les démons et autres bizarreries existent ?**

- **D'où crois-tu que les Vampires et loups-garous viennent ?!**

Caroline était vraiment stupéfaite, c'est vrai elle s'était toujours demandé qui avait bien pu créer le 1er sort de la création des vampires ou comment était apparut le 1er loup-garou, ses réflexions furent interrompu par la voix de sa mère.

- **Donc Dieu envoya les sorcières pour combattre les êtres maléfiques, les sorcières de la nature pour les créatures hybrides exemple, les vampires ou loups-garous qui sont eux à la base des humains et les sorcières de sang, les sorcières de sang obtiennent un pouvoir spécifique qui se développe au fur et à mesure de leur utilisation et elles combattent le restes : démons, Bannie,…**

- **Super, et quel est le rapport avec moi ? Et ne me dit surtout pas que nous sommes des sorcières**

- **Je suis désolée ma fille mais nous sommes des sorcières de génération en génération**

Caroline se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira, dans quel merdier était-elle tombée ?

- **Je te laisse souffler un peu, si tu as des questions, je suis au poste…regarde le livre que tu as reçu, il devrait t'aider.**

Et elle partie en regardant sa fille d'un œil triste, laissez seule, Caroline se dit qu'elle devait appeler Bonnie mais celle-ci ne répondait jamais a ses coups de téléphone, elle s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond puis tourna la tête et prit le livre et se mit à le feuilleter. Son téléphone sonna et le prit sans regarder.

- **Bonjour, love**

A ces mots, Caroline sursauta, son cœur fit une embardé et sa chaine stéréo prit feu et explosa produisant une onde de choc assez conséquente détruisant la commode sur laquelle elle était posée.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Merci pour vos review, je suis contente de vos commentaires, ça me donne envie de continuer ( je n'étais pas sure que Caroline sorcière fasse l'approbation de tous), donc pour répondre a quelques questions...Oui, j'ai un peu prit l'idée de Charmed pour démarrer mais je rassure, ça va s'arrêter la sauf en ce qui concerne la démonologie.

Caroline sera forte niveau pouvoir mais n'aura pas que le pourvoir de feu, juste 2 (on ne va pas abuser quand même hein XD) , mais je peux déjà vous dire qu' un nouveau méchant connu de certains personnages va faire son apparition mais jamais vu dans TVD, et j'envisage un duo Bonnie/Caroline assez explosif.

Maintenant, mon seul souci est de mettre tout ça en histoire :-)

Je mets mon second chapitre en ligne se soir mais cette fois ci, il n'y aura pas de gros cliffhanger, donc ne soyez pas trop déçu (chapitre explication), le reste devrait arriver assez rapidement.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : explication et apparition

Caroline regarda sa commode d'air stupéfait et dépité, en effet dans cette commode se trouvait le dessin que Klaus lui avait fait.

Elle prit son portable et vit que celui-ci avait carrément fondu

- **Alors la, c'est sur….il ne voudra jamais plus me parler**, pensa t'elle.

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts et finalement, il n'y avait pas que sa commode et sa radio qui avait prit un coup, son miroir était en mille morceau, et le plus stupéfiant était que le sol de sa chambre était brulant.

- **_Pourquoi est-ce que je sens la chaleur ? c'est quoi le problème ?_**

Elle paniqua et déguerpis aussi vite que possible, elle prit ses clefs de voiture, ouvrit la porte pour courir et s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Elle prit la direction des Salvatore.

Arrivé chez eux, elle remarqua que l'ambiance bizarre, Elena était en larme, Damon n'en menait pas large, Stefan grimaçait et Jeremy était ….toujours là et Bonnie avait la tête baissé.

- **Jeremy ? excuse moi de te paraitre bizarre mais…tu n'es pas sensé être mort ?**

Il l'a regarda et eu un petit soupir et lui dit

- **C'est Bonnie qui m'a fait revenir**

Elle regarda Bonnie et soupira, elle allait pourvoir lui demandé des conseils

- **Elena ? Que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi pleures-tu ?**

- **C'est bonnie dit-elle en sanglotant**

- **Quoi Bonnie ?**

Stefan la regarda et lança

- **Elle est morte, elle s'est sacrifiée pour ramener Jeremy**

Caroline regarda tout le monde en écarquillant les yeux et rétorqua

- **Euh….**

Elle regarda Bonnie et lui lança un regard, Bonnie fronça les sourcils et vint prés de Caroline

- **Peux-tu me voir ? Chut ne dit rien si tu peux me voir hoche juste la tête**

Ce que fit Caroline, Bonnie se pétrifia et Jeremy se leva d'un bon, tout le monde le regarda étonné et celui-ci dit

- **Je vais aller faire un tour,….je ne serai pas long**

Caroline en profita pour faire de même

- **J'ai aussi besoin de m'aérer les esprits la….dans la forêt**

Le groupe la regarda et ne dit rien quant à son attitude

Caroline partie dans la forêt suivi de Bonnie qui étrangement semblait flotter, elles arrivèrent à un tournant et s'arrêtèrent, Bonnie ne dit toujours et Caroline la regarda d'un air triste.

- **Je devrais être triste pour toi mais je n'y arrive pas, déclara-t-elle **

- **Comment se fait-il que tu peux me voir ? s'étonna Bonnie**

Caroline s'assit et mit sa tête sur ses genoux et souffla d'une traite

- **apparemment, nous sommes des sorcières dans la famille depuis la création.**

- **Je ne comprends pas…tu es sensée être morte étant un vampire comment tu peux être une sorcière, tu ne serais plus connectée à la nature.**

- **C'est ça le hic, apparemment, il existe les sorcières de la nature donc toi et les sorcières de sang**

- **Comment cela se fait-il que je ne sois pas au courant ? je veux dire rien dans mes grimoires ne parlent de ce genre de sorcières….comment l'as-tu appris ?**

- **Ma grand-mère étant morte, elle m'a laissé en héritages une planche Oui-ja, des cierges et un grimoire de ce que j'ai plus voir car je pense que mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés de façon très bizarre**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

- **Je regardais le grimoire et j'ai reçu un appel de Klaus et d'un coup ma radio a pris feu et a explosé causant un effet d'onde de choc résultats, commode, radio, miroir caput.**

Bonnie la regarda sans rien dire et Caroline en profita pour lui demander

- **Les autres savent-ils que tu es ici ? je veux dire, je suppose que tu es contact avec Jeremy non, vu qu'il peut voir les fantômes**

- **Non, Jeremy ne leur a rien dit et je lui ai dit de ne rien dire car je sens que quelque chose va se passer**

- **Même fantôme, tu ressens les choses ?**

- **D'après ma grand-mère, les fantômes ressentent plus de choses que les créatures surnaturelles…mais là je ressens un froid immense et ça, ce n'est pas normal**

- **Ne pourrais-tu pas demander 2 ou 3 conseils à ta grand-mère ? sur moi je veux dire**

- **Je lui demanderai quand elle se manifestera **

Caroline lui sourit, reconnaissante, elle se leva et dit

- **Je vais y aller, ma mère a surement des réponses a me donner **

- **Ok….tu dis que tu as détruit ta radio avec du feu !**

- **Je suppose, pourquoi ?**

- **Tu penses que le fait que tu reçois des pouvoirs de feu et que je ressent un froid glacial a un rapport ?**

- **Je n'y ai pas pensé….Je vais demander à ma mère**

Caroline partie grâce à sa vitesse vampirique et alla en direction de sa voiture, une fois dedans, elle se dirigea vers le poste, elle entra dans le bureau de sa mère

- **Je t'attendais plus tôt**

- **Désolée maman mais je suis passée chez Damon et Stefan….Bonnie est morte**

- **Quoi ?**

- **Apparemment, elle s'est sacrifiée pour que Jeremy puisse ressusciter **

- **Oh mon dieu, je ne sais pas quoi dire…Attends une seconde, ça va faire 3 mois que Jeremy est revenu donc ça veut dire qu'elle est morte depuis 3 mois ? et personne n'a jamais rien su ?**

- **J'avoue que l'on y a vu que du feu…Jeremy disait qu'elle était partie en Europe**

- **Je vois…Caroline as-tu déjà eu un aperçu de tes pouvoir**

Caroline grimaça et dit en baissant la tête

- **Quand j'ai reçu un appel, j'ai mis le feu à la radio, ainsi que la commode et le miroir**

- **Attends attends…Tu as mis le feu ? ce n'est pas possible**

- **Ba c'est pourtant le cas**

- **Le feu est considéré comme un pouvoir démoniaque vu que la plupart des démons sont des adeptes du feu**

- **Donc quoi, je suis un démon ?**

- **Je n'ai pas dit ça mais je pense que ta nature vampirique a pu influencer la nature de tes pouvoirs**

- **Donc le pouvoir du feu n'a jamais été dans notre famille ?**

- **Exactement, Caroline le simple fait que tu reçois tes pouvoirs maintenant signifie qu'il va se passer quelque chose de pas très cool, je veux dire, c'est contre nature que nous, sorcières de sang ayons un pouvoir de feu, un vampire qui utilise le feu est assez contradictoire**

- **Ce qui est surtout bizarre, c'est pendant 4 ans, nous avons eu des problèmes et que pas une seule fois tu nous as aidé**

- **La loi m'interdis d'aider les sorcières de la nature, leur missions est de limiter la prolifération des hybrides, nous nous avons l'obligation de détruire tout démons**

- **Je vais aller regarder le livre pour voir pour mes pouvoirs**

Caroline partie et alla chez elle, quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle soupira et commença à ranger, par miracle, le dessin de Klaus n'avait pas brulé, souriante, elle le mit contre son cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : entrainement

Caroline était en train de ranger sa chambre quand Bonnie apparut devant le seuil de sa porte, celle-ci entra et déclara

- **Impossible de contacter ma grand-mère, je suppose qu'elle doit se trouver dans une autre sphère**

- **Une autre sphère ?**

- **Il existe plusieurs sphères, plusieurs niveaux ou plan si tu préfères**

- **Je vois**

En fait caroline ne voyait rien du tout, elle soupira et prit son livre pour le faire voir à Bonnie

- **Qu'as-tu découvert ?**

- **Pour l'instant, l'histoire que ma raconté ma mère et un truc que je vais essayer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvenants **

- **Euh, c'est-à-dire ?**

- **Regarde par toi-même**

Caroline déposa le livre sur son lit pour que Bonnie puisse le lire, au bout de quelque minute, Bonnie eut un hoquet de surprise et son regard se remplie de larme

- **Tu crois que c'est possible ?**

- **Je ne sais pas mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer, donc d'après ce qu'il dit, il faut que je te prenne les mains….facile à dire vu que tu es un fantôme**

- **Tes ancêtres avaient peut-être un sens de l'humour bizarre**

- **Bon essayons**

Bonnie et Caroline se firent fasse et elles se prirent les mains, Caroline sentit un champ de force entourant Bonnie, Caroline se concentra et ferma les yeux et rechercha au plus profond d'elle la force pour pouvoir la ramener vers ses mains, Bonnie essaya la même chose et à ce moment-là une sphère ronde blanche et aveuglante sortie de Bonnie

- **Apparemment ça marche, déclara t'elle excitée**

- **Parle pour toi…moi je ne sens rien, répondit Caroline d'un ton dépité**

La sphère de Bonnie s'éclaira encore plus et…tomba à terre en disparaissant jusqu'à disparaitre totalement ou moment où elle toucha le sol.

Bonnie ouvra les yeux et grimaça, Caroline fit de même et fit un long soupir

- **Je ne suis pas douée, dit-elle en boudant**

- **Tu n'as pas assez de puissance…je pense que c'est parce-que tu es novice**

Bonnie soupira et s'assit sur le lit pour le feuilleter, caroline l'a regarda d'un air hébété et cria presque.

- **Bonnie, le livre !**

- **Quoi le livre ?**

- **Tu le touche !**

- **Oh mon dieu…je n'avais pas remarqué, ton sort a finalement fonctionné à moitié**

- **Tu peux interagir avec le monde physique**

- **Finalement, tu arriveras surement à me refaire passer du bon coté**

Effectivement, en parcourant le livre, Caroline avait pu lire qu'un des sorts pouvaient faire revenir un spectre dans le monde physique

Bonnie se leva très vite et dit à Caroline

- **Viens avec moi dans la forêt…Nous allons t'entrainer à manier tes pouvoirs**

- **Euh, je ne pense pas que j'y arriverais**

- **Ne discute pas, allé**

Caroline se leva et suivit Bonnie jusque dans la forêt, elles arrivèrent dans une petite clairière

Bonnie s'arrêta et se retourna

- **Voilà, maintenant, va chercher ton pouvoir a l'intérieur de toi…rappel toi, tes pouvoirs réagissent avec ce que tu ressens **

Caroline ferma les yeux et se concentra. Au bout de quelque minute, il n'y avait toujours rien

- **Je n'y arrive pas**

- **Si….Que ressens-tu pour Klaus ?**

- **Quoi ? ….Mais rien voyons**

- **Alors pourquoi t'a-t-il appeler ?**

- **Je ne sais pas moi**

- **Voyons, il grand, fort, beau et surtout représente le fruit défendu**

- **Bonnie**

- **Quoi ? Je le trouve vraiment pas mal moi**

Caroline sentis la rage l'envahir et une chaleur se propagea dans tous son corps et sortie de ses mains pour former une boule de feu rouge sang, Caroline ouvrit les yeux et ne dit rien

- **Ton pouvoir s'est activée avec ta colère…Maintenant lance le vers les arbres là-bas**

Caroline fit ce que Bonnie lui dit et la lança de toutes ses forces vers les arbres.

Dès que la boule toucha un arbre celui-ci prit feu et tout de suite après explosa détruisant une dizaine d'arbre aux alentour et les fit disparaitre en un rien de temps, ce qu'il resta alors était une marque noire là ou s'était passé l'incendie mais ni brindilles, ni feuilles ne se trouvait là, tous avaient disparu comme si rien avait existé

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers une caroline stupéfaite

- **Caroline…tes pouvoirs sont vraiment terrifiants et très puissants, ils peuvent annihiler toute vie **

- **Je…je me suis sentie bien pendant un moment**, déclara t'elle horrifié par l'étendue de ses pouvoir

- **Même moi, je n'ai jamais réussis à détruire tant d'objets la 1ere fois.**

- **Ma mère m'a dit que le pouvoir de feu était un pouvoir démoniaque…Crois-tu que je commence à devenir un monstre ?**

Bonnie s'avança vers Caroline, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit

- **Je pense que ta nature vampirique à jouer un rôle important mais tu restes et restera toujours une personne calme, gentille et qui se soucis des autres.**

- **Je ne veux pas me transformer en démon Bonnie**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ton âme est pure…rien ne t'arrivera**

- **Merci…Bonnie, euh à propos de Klaus, je**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait un petit temps que je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui, je ne te juge pas**

Elles se sourirent et partirent en direction de la ville.

* * *

Une fille grande, belle se tenait devant un miroir. Elle était habillée en robe blanche vaporeuse.

Ses yeux devinrent vert et l'instant d'après elle se retrouva dans une pièce remplis de bougie, devant elle se trouvait une personne, un enfant avec les cheveux assez long et bouclé, il devait avoir entre 10 et 15 ans.

Elle s'avança, s'agenouilla et déclara

- **Maitre, nous avons un problème majeur…Ce que vous craigniez est arrivé**

Il la regarda et lança d'un air mauvais

- **Fait venir Marcel immédiatement**


End file.
